Fusion Riders
by End Of A New Era
Summary: A young boy named Ken's life changes when he discovers the existence of the " Fusion Riders" Inspired to become the best he joins the league not knowing of the dangers that come along with the new life.
1. Chapter 0

Chapter 0 "The Day It All began"  
"Clang,Clang!"sounds of wiring and metal echoed through Tech around 6:00 in the afternoon the neighborhood was loud. Sounds of machinery were all you heard. Tech Square had been busy nonstop since the war broke out.  
A third of the weaponry and vehicles were constructed there,troops were at guard 24/7 defending engineers and workers who built the tools used daily.  
A month ago the Council Of Five,the supreme leaders of the world consisting of Mojo Jojo,Ben Tennyson,Dexter,and Double D all attended a very important meeting. They debated about releasing a new league that would help give them an advantage over the Fusions and Fuse's intelligent Double D suggested the use of upgraded vehicles suited for combat. At first the idea sounded incoherent and seemed like a figment of some child's imagination. But when Double D showed the blueprints for the new vehicles the Council immediately agreed to it.  
Later on funding was sent towards the project. A month later the first new vehicles were released. Hover Cars,Gliders,Clouds and even Hoverboards were created. Some rarer then others the most common behind hoverboards.  
It was early March and City Station was as hectic as ever. A young kid near the age of 14 earn through the streets of City Station. He had saved up over 1200 tauro's for a hoverboard.  
The boy ran into the vehicle vendor shop,there he had been a regular and always read the magazines about latest editions of hoverboards. A few months after the release of the new vehicle organization,sales went through the roof. People all over the world bought vehicles,they were used in daily transportation and some used in illegal races.  
"What ya here for Ken?"the old vehicle vendor asked. Ken had been his favorite customer,although he never bought a vehicle. The black haired boy responded and said"Mom said i'm old enough to ride now"His smile was as radiant as the sun.  
In the old man's hand was a newspaper article about the Council of five."Ya hear boy,after many arrests the government plans on allowing Racing events. Seems as if they couldn't stand the protests"the old man chuckled and Ken joined in.  
Ken just smiled and proceeded to pick out his choice of vehicles. One vehicle caught his attention. It was a new released ultra rare skeleton vehicle. It seemed that it was the last one in stock. "How much is this old man"Ken asked nicely  
The old man got on his reading glasses and looked at the price tag,"Sorry son its over 10,000 tauro's" The old man proclaimed.  
This news was indeed upsetting,Ken had done a ton of chores just to get 1200 tauoro's,he feared by the time he got 10k he would be 35 years old.  
The kid left and said goodbye to the man,"see ya pops"he said depressed  
When he entered home he did the usual, his dad had been working in the lab with the brilliant professor Utonium,as for his mom she...you know hit the bucket years ago.  
Ken checked the note on the table,"there's food in the fridge warm it up and do your homework after"the note had said.  
Sighing Ken just went to his room and went to sleep,the day was lame enough.

Sunlight flashed in Ken's eyes notifying the dawn of a new hoped out of bed,washed up,and got his clothes on.  
He had promised the old man to help around the shop,why he did it Ken couldn't remember.  
As he approached the street where the shop was he saw smoke and flames coming from the store.  
Ken's legs exploded with energy as he ran as fast as he could. Intense flames blazed from the shop,how anyone could survive in there was unknown."Old man!"Ken yelled. "ya in there!"  
The old man didn't respond,he must have been trapped.  
Outside was a box of vehicles that were just released. Without thinking Ken grabbed the nearest 750 class hover board and rode towards the flames. In the heat of the moment the vehicles sped up and launched Ken into the shop,colliding through the his injuries Ken searched for the old man.  
The guy was trapped under a large amount of boxes,"get out of here Ken,save yourself"he said coughing for his life.  
Ken did as he always had done,ignore orders. The young boy lifted the boxes out of the way and grabbed the man.  
With one charge he broke through the flaming door rescuing the the brave recue Ken had suffered burns to his back,he needed medical attention.  
Hours later he woke up in a hospital feeling dazed. Standing in front of him was the old man."hey there sleepy head"he said recovering from his injuries.  
"Old man,I'm sorry i risked my life like that but..."The old man cut him off saying " ken don't worry about it,stay here and get some rest. You'll need it if you wanna ride on that rare skeleton board"he said smiling.  
Ken couldn't believe what he heard,'But i don't have enough money"the boy couldn't accept what he didn't deserve. "Kid you earned it,after all isn't it your dream to become the fastest being on Earth 'The man explained.  
The old guy proceeded to leave the room,only giving ken these words."The war's reaching us soon,do what you can Ken.

Five Months Later..."Hey ken,I hear your officially a Fusion Rider"one of ken's friends said.  
Ken had taken the exams and had earned the right to become a Fusion rider,a hero who saves others while enjoying the road.  
"Ya it;s true and know my life is gonna be on the fast plane"


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: New beginnings, New Location

It was January 1st the start of a new year, and the start of a new life for young Ken Unite. His father had to move to the suburbs now that he had been promoted as head assistant supervisor in Utonium Industries. Ken couldn't understand why his dad didn't just work from home like all the other lazy adults do. But his father insisted the move would benefit him since the lab was located in Genius Grove.  
Ken grabbed his favorite jacket and pouted his lips  
" Dad nothing cool ever happens in the suburbs except ugly Fusion Spawns attacking the fast food restaurants"  
His father placed his hand on top of the boys messy spiky hair and comments in an annoyed voice "Since when is the big bad Ken afraid of a little monsters, besides you get to attends Pokey Oaks Jr"  
Ken's frown turned upside down, just thinking about Sector v made his day shine. As for Pokey Oaks Jr it was the place where his friend Ben Tennyson attended. Although Ben had been a member of the Council of Five he still needed an education.  
Pokey Oaks Jr was a school for all the abnormal kids, those with exceptional skills and those with super powers. How did Ken fit in you ask? Well he's far from normal; he was a very active kid. His skills were almost as good as the famous Nigel Uno. Ken's style of clothing had been skinny jeans and a pair of skater sneakers. He frequently wore his Megas XL jacket honoring one of his idols.  
Ken left his old home closing the door remembering the memories him and his family shared, his home was what he had left of his brother before the accident happened.

Ken and his dad finally reached the zip line leading to the local bus, which led to the suburbs. The final stop would be near Endsille, from there they would take a S.C.A.M.P.E.R. (Shabby Camper Actually Makes Perfect Emergency Rescumabob)  
In his left hand he held his newly acquired vehicle the Rare Skeleton vehicle. He spent his summer training to get his vehicle license. His goal was to become a Fusion Rider and defeat the monsters terrorizing his country.  
Ken tried not to think about the move, he couldn't let his dad see him cry. The rule in his house was you act tough you stay tough.  
His dad paid close attention to Ken realizing the boy tried hard not to cry. He sighed touching the boys hand giving his a short many hug, and whispering to him  
" It's alright the move is hard for me to" The man exclaimed shedding a tear.

After the long gruesome trip Ken officially left his old town City Point.  
Now he had entered Pokey Oaks North, his father bought a house for a good deal. The house was big enough to store Ken's sneakers and clothes. The amount of clothes inundated Ken's old home.  
ken didn't feel like moving the furniture into the house so he let out a sigh signaling to his dad that he wanted to walk around.  
The adult put on an annoyed face and simply gave into the request  
"Just go before I change my mind boy" He said quickly regretting his decision.

Since leaving his new house Ken decided to check out his new school. As he approached the front of the building he saw all the numerous kids walks about minding their business. He just went to the corner leaning back watching how the kids he would spend his days with behaved.  
Ken rolls his eyes and says " These guys seem so boring"  
"Well you aren't the fun type yourself" A familiar yet mature voice said to him  
Ken quickly turned around looking to see who had the guts to speak to him like that. Much to his surprise it was his old friend Ben Tennyson.  
The young teenager stepped back realizing Ben was not the one to mess two fought when they were younger and Ben would always win due to his Omnimatrix. The guy would always turn into a big four armed alien and pound Ken into oblivion.  
Ben stares down at Ken,since he was a bit taller then smirks and then speaks in a confident tone. " This school should get a lot more chaotic with you enrolled" he said shaking his old friend's hand.  
Ken smiles for a moment but then turns serious and responds " Could you tell me where the Race in Sector V is taking place"  
Ben didn't know what Ken had to do with the Vehicle races but he took a look at Ken's new vehicle and chuckled when he saw the emblem. " So your gonna enter that crazy race huh,well here's a bit of advice won't you start don't stop" With that being said Ben tossed the boy a map of Sector V.  
Ken nods and scratches his head replying " See ya in class"  
He then proceeded to his next destination, after a summer of waiting eh would be racing in the famous Sector V race path.  
After Ken left a group of three kids about Ben's age arrived in the school.  
" How long is it gonna take him to realize what really happened to his B-r-"  
Ben turned around and slapped the newcomers head "Don't say that in public we've been sworn to secrecy until he shows any signs of a change in heart" Ben had suddenly become strict,the secret he didn't want Ken to know must have been big.


	3. Chapter 2

hapter 2 Of Fusion Riders, During this series you'll find that its extremely different from the game storyline. But hey at least you guys get an interesting read. Enjoy and yes comments for improvement are encouraged.

Chapter 2: Sector V & The Basics  
Ken's a boy who's love for Racing overshadows all the evil and injustice in the world recently entered the World Of the Special Division,Fusion Rider. Little does he know the deeper he gets in the world of Fusion riders he'll soon face extreme dangers.

The road leading to Sector V was full of danger. Spawns attacked innocent citizens and before he knew it a battle took place between the K.N.D. operatives and the Fusion Spawns. Since becoming a licensed Fusion Rider it was part of his duty to protect the weak. He groaned in disgust now facing an obstacle blocking him from his destination,the Sector V Race Track.  
" Freeze you spawns,by the power within me I order you to raise your hand sin the air" Ken chuckled teasing the Fusion Spawns.  
The small green little creature charged at Ken firing a barrage of green acid. One touch an Ken would be breathing through a hole. Ken hopped on his hoverboard and maneuvering to the side dodging the attack. Reaching in his bag he took out a baseball bat and swung at the spawn. The impact sent the monster flying through a window and landing inside an abandoned building.  
"One down 20 to go' Ken suddenly became nervous now that a group of spawns surrounded him.  
Before he could react the group launched themselves into the air preparing to surround Ken in acid.  
"Smash!" A bat swung at the monsters sending them flying into a brick wall. Ken took a look at the bat it had 10x more power then a normal one. Looking closely he realized it had been an Endsville Slugger.

Looking down below he saw that the person who saved him had been on a vehicle. Ken raised his eyebrows and yelled saying to the guy " Are you a Fusion rider!"  
The rider was dressed in military like clothing wearing knee pads and elbow pads. The boy sighed with a bit of an attitude replying " I hate newbies,by how you dress you must be heading towards the Racing track so follow me"  
The boy began moving at fast speeds on the vehicle. Ken could barley catch up whoever the guy was he certainly was a pro.  
A few minutes later they arrived at the tree house. Much to Ken's surprise there were a bunch of kids his age or even younger there. " What are you guys running a daycare" he said rudely  
the stranger ignored his remark and guided ken to the man in charge of the area.  
Standing before Ken was a slightly chubby nerdy looking guy with number 2 hat on.  
Ken looked at the guy as if he was an alien " And he's the guy in charge,are you sure he's not the chef or something" Ken said referring to his weight  
"Hahahah you got a humor kid,but for your info I'm the famous comedian and 2 by 4 genius Numbuh 2." he said laughing dramatically  
Ken still couldn't face the fact that Numbuh 2 was not as awesome as the rumors said. He scratched his nose and asked them " Why did you take me here,the race is in the Training Zone" he said in an annoyed tone.  
The guy who saved him earlier turned his attention to Numbuh 2 and reminded him of the mission he had been given.  
" Oh now I remember, I'm suppose to give you some equipment and tips before you race, can't have ya dying on now huh?" he said in a friendly matter  
Numbuh 2 gave Ken a strange Frisbee like weapon which he called F.A.P.S. ( Frisbee. Attacks. Putrid. Spawns.) a sword like weapon which was called the Chocolate Stick, and The powerful beamer Xtremer.  
He then took out his reading glasses and read the manual on the items " Ok ken be careful of using these weapons in racing competitions, the F.A.P.S. is used for long range combat and is not deadly. As for the Chocolate Stick its sharpness is able to damage vehicles but I advise you not to use it on people. Last but not least the Beamer Xtremer, be careful when firing it at opponents try aiming at their vehicle instead, we don't want any roasted ribs" He laughed at his corny joke attempting to make the two laugh, but he failed  
Ken thanked Numbuh Two and took the weapons and attempted to leave.  
Numbuh 2 tackled him down to the floor for no reason. "Fool, I didn't explain the rules, in the Fusion rider competitions rules are everything. Those unable to follow the rules become failures now listen carefully" He got up from the floor apologizing for his actions

Numbuh Two made sure Ken was listening and began explaining the basics. "Ken during races it is important to know the objective, players race 3 laps in the zone. The first person to get to the finish wins, but it is possible to win by getting more points than the player. Points are gained by 1. Messing up players game, 2. Dodging enemy attracts and 3, by performing a game winning trick." Numbuh Two said in his dorky high pitched voice.  
Ken took the armor Numbuh 2 gave him and prepared to leave. Before he left the Tree House he looked at the stranger who saved him. He pointed to him and said " Hey you, what's your name "he said loudly.  
The stranger turned around and replied saying" The name's Jace Zeroaftershock"he said calmly.  
Ken waved goodbye, he would remember the name of Jace, his new rival.  
Riding on his vehicle he heads towards the K.N.D. Infected Zone where he would race.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Mystery Egg and Tough Competition

Ken was excited about his first race, having spent a whole summer studying the rules of combat and the laws of the road. But as of today he would be racing with experienced racers. His destination was the K.N.D. training zone. Time by time he would check his watch hoping he wasn't late.  
Suddenly Ken wasn't watching the road and almost ran into a strange creature. Looking at the creature a second time he realized it was his class mate Coco.  
"Sorry Coco but I'm in a rush" Ken didn't want to sound rude but Coco was one of the 7 wonders of the world in his book

the strange creature didn't respond for a few seconds. She early stared at ken blinking until she yelled out a cry.  
" Cococococococo!" She ran in a circle shouting the same thing over and over again. Ken intended to ignore the creature and walk away, until another stranger bumped into him.  
" I'm sorry, owww" the stranger said rubbing on his head.  
Ken raised his fist in the air attempting to smack the stranger across the head until he took another look at the person.  
"Mac!" He shouted in surprise, he wouldn't dare attack Mac the nice guy. During elementary school Mac was the only one who encouraged Ken to follow his dreams. Ken put his fist down apologizing for his rude behavior towards Co-Co.  
" Mac, I'm sorry man I didn't meant to be such a jerk" ken put his hand out shaking Mac's hand.  
With that being said Ken hopped on his hoverboard attempting to head towards the Zone.  
Mac suddenly stopped him and held out an egg. "Co-Co said she wants you have to have this,she seems to like you' Mac said giving his usual smile.  
Ken put on a fake smile, hiding his true feelings. At that moment he thought Mac was some kind of weirdo being able to understand incoherent nonsense such as Co-Co.

Ken finally made it to the K.N.D. Training Zone. He saw a small DexBox guarding the telepad. Ken approached the Dexbot and gave it his notifying the robot of his appearance in the race.  
" Hello Ken, your number will be 3 during the race" The boy said handing him a blue jersey with the number 3 sign on.  
Ken teleported into the infected zone seeing a large group of racers lining up. He pointed his watch at the racers and a blue light scanned their rank and skill level. Everyone else seemed to be around his level except one player at the end. "Cloud The Racer!" Ken's jaw dropped at the sight of the legendary Cloud.  
The Guy was rookie of the year and was on the verge of becoming an expert. This race would not be easy.  
A fierce storm awaited Ken, would he be able to beat the ace racer Cloud?


End file.
